Click
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: ¿Puedes parar de hacerle click a tu mierda esa?" "Lo siento, Mello, necesito presionar algo para no aburrirme". Un castigo, un bolígrafo y un click. MxM MelloxMatt Yaoi Lime Drabble


Sip aquí yo de nuevo con uno de mis one-shots raros. Ahora no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que muchas gracias por sus reviews (llora de emoción).

La idea me vino de una pluma (bolígrafo) que me regalaron hoy en una convención XD, ya entenderán por qué

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas, los flames solo me molestan y no me ayudan en nada. A los que han leído mis otros one-shots, esté es más subido de tono, nada que ver con mis fics tiernos (abraza a MelloCute). Palabrotas. Si te molestan, tampoco leas o ignóralas, así como yo ignoraré los flames.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, sólo la pluma.

**Click**

_Click click click. Click click click. __Click click click._

Ya no lo soporto más. Cada vez que nos castigan, Matt saca su bolígrafo de punta retráctil y empieza a presionarlo en la parte de arriba, causando ése molesto _click_. No lo soporto. Sé que lo hace adrede para molestarme. Y mierda que le funciona muy bien.

-¿Puedes parar de hacerle _click_ a tu mierda esa? No escucho ni mis propios pensamientos.

Matt levanta la mirada, que antes estaba fija en el bolígrafo. Suspira con aburrimiento y resignación. Parece que al fin va a rendirse.

_Click click click. __Click click click. Click click click._

-Me gustaría, Mello, pero Roger me quitó mi Gameboy. Necesito presionar algo para no aburrirme.

_Click click click. Click click click. __Click click click._

Aprieto los dientes para aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo. Habiendo tantas cosas que presionar en este cuartito podrido, tiene que ser la pluma que hace _click_. Carajo. Puras mentiras, lo que de verdad busca es hacerme enfadar para desaburrirse. Estúpido Matt.

No sé qué me molesta más de él. Sus malditos _clicks_ o el que se haya dejado castigar tan fácilmente, sólo para poder molestarme con ellos. Ya estoy harto de ésta situación. Desde hace dos meses, cada vez que me castigan, Matt hace alguna pendejada para que lo castiguen también, y así poder fastidiarme con sus putos _clicks_.

_Click click click. Click click click. __Click click click._

Debo guardar mi compostura. Si empiezo a lanzar chispas y le parto la cara a golpes, sólo estaré haciendo lo que él quiere que haga. Y eso jamás pasará. No, jamás voy a perder ante un pendejo como Matt.

_Click click click. Click click click. Click click click. Click click click. __Click click click. Click click click._

Ya es demasiado. ES DEMASIADO. Me abalanzo sobre ese pedazo de idiota para quitarle el puto bolígrafo. Caemos al suelo, Matt de espaldas y yo encima de él, con los dientes apretados y a punto de golpearlo. Y él se ríe tontamente, como siempre lo hace.

_Click_.

Un beso ardiente. El bolígrafo rueda por el suelo. La temperatura empieza a elevarse. De pronto la ropa sale sobrando, de pronto está tirada en un rincón. Jadeamos, gemimos, suspiramos, gritamos. Y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, con una sonrisa en los labios.

He de confesar algo. Hace dos meses que Matt empezó toda esta mierda de los _clicks_. Pero la verdad es que cada vez que me llaman al salón de castigos espero con ansias a que éste se vacíe para escuchar el desesperante sonido del bolígrafo de Matt.

_Click_.

**THE END**

_Word count: 429  
Word count (sin los clicks): 373 (osea, casi 50 clicks XD)_

Raro… owo me dio como cosa escribirlo. Quedó como muy por encimita el Lime, creo que le faltó profundidad -…-U. Pero bueno, ustedes dirán qué opinan. Espero les haya gustado, la idea a mí me fascinó XD. Como dije, hoy me regalaron una pluma de esas que hacen Click XD y soy igual que Matt, cuando tengo una de ésas en la mano, no puedo no picarle para que haga Click XD. No tengo remedio.

Etto… Ah sí! En algún momento no escrito, le ponen el cerrojo a la puerta. Por si quedaban dudas XD. Otra cosa, a diferencia de mis otros fics, aquí Mello y Matt tienen entre 15 y 17 años, no estoy segura owo. Yo y mis ideas raras

Reviews plis!


End file.
